justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Starships
(All Stars) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2012 |dlc = Classic August 28, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) Charleston Version November 25, 2015 (JDU) December 10, 2015 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard (all modes) Easy (Classic) ( ) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Charleston) ( ) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (P1)/4 (P2)/3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) (Charleston) 1 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Charleston) |mashup = Sweat Mashup |alt = Charleston |mode = Solo (Classic/Mashup) Duet (Charleston) |mc = JDU Charleston Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) / (Charleston) |gc = (Classic) / (Charleston) |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (Charleston) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 55 (Charleston) 105 (Mashup) |dura = 3:37 (Classic) 3:33 (Charleston) |nowc = Starships StarshipsALT (Charleston Version) starships_mashup (Mashup) StarhipsPMM (Puppet Master Mode) |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=7 Charleston Version Diane Kristanek (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) |from = album }}Nicki Minaj tarafından "Starships", , , ve (Tüm Yıldızlar Modu). Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, sarı kollu mor bir elbise giyen bir kadındır. Bir kol üzerinde çizgiler, diğerinde noktalar vardır. Belinde büyük mavi bir kurdele var. Üzerinde pembe, mavi ve turuncu çiçekleri olan pembe ve mavi saçları var. Ayrıca siyah yüksek topuklu ayakkabılar ve üzerlerinde sıvı akışı olan mavi çoraplar var. Makyajı çok görünür. Eteği şemsiyeye benzeyen bir iskeletle kaplanmış. Eldivenin üzerinde eldivenin kendisine benzer bir renge sahip bir kurdele var. Charleston Dansçılar, 20'li yılların İngiliz tarzında giyinmiş bir çift. 'P1' P1, bir kadın, gri bir elbise, kırmızı bir kafa bandı, pembe bir kolye, kestane rengi topuklu ayakkabılar ve kısa pembe saçlı. ''P2'' P2, erkek, pembe bir gömlek, kırmızı kravat, bordo çizgili ceket, kısa kırmızı pantolon, pembe ayakkabılar ve kısa kızıl saçları giyiyor. Starshipsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Starshipsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Seviye, canavar gibi görünen şeylerin ağzında gerçekleşir. Arka plan mavi, bulutları ve gerçekçi olmayan (neredeyse kayıtsız) metalik görünümlü gökkuşağı renkleri (sırayla) sarı, turuncu, pembe, mor ve koyu mor renkleriyle mavi bir gökyüzü. Dansçı, gökkuşakları gibi metalik görünümlü, uçan pembe şekle benzeyen bir platform üzerinde duruyor. Koro başladığında ve "Yıldız Gemileri" söylendiğinde, platform sıcak hava balonları ve hava balonları ile pembe bir gökyüzüne doğru uçar. Zirveye ulaştığında alttakine benzer bir arka plan vardır. Daha sonra tekrar aşağı yüzer ve işlem bir kez kendini tekrarlar. Platform kendini tekrarladıktan sonra, ekrana doğru ve bir canavarın ağzından uçar. "Biz ... den daha yüksekteyiz" söylendiğinde ve dansçı canavardan uzaklaştığında. Arkaplan, birden fazla yanıp sönen ve renkli ışıkları olan bir geçite dönüşür; büyük olasılıkla müzik videosunda olduğu gibi olmaya çalışıyor. Çizgi üç kez söylendikten sonra, dansçı bir kez daha platformun üzerine çıkacak ve ağzına geri dönecek ve normal mavi gökyüzüne geri dönecektir. Bunların hepsi yineleniyor, ancak şarkının köprüsü başladığında platform, arka plandan sonra birçok renkle uzaya uçacak. Daha sonra mavi gökyüzünü ve kırmızı olanı geçerek aşırı hızlı uçar; Platform aşağı indiğinde de oldukça hızlıdır. Son ayet tıpkı diğerleri gibi. Charleston Arka plan, spot ışıkları olan bir sahne ve arkasında gümüş bir platform gibi görünüyor. Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutinde 4 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1, 3 ve 4: Dizlerinizi bükün ve kollarınızı aşağı doğru çekin ve ardından saatinizi saat yönünde çevirin. Altın Hareketi 2: Aşağı doğru eğilirken ellerini bir "Y" gibi çenene koy. starships gm 1.png|Altın Hareket 1, 3, ve 4 Starships gm 1.gif|Altın Hareket 1, 3, ve 4 oyun içinde starships gm 2.png|Altın Hareket 2 Starships gm 2.gif|Altın Hareket 2 oyun içinde Charleston P1 için 3 Altın Hareket ve P2 için 4 Altın Hareket ve ve her koç için 3 Altın Hareket vardır. (yalnızca uzak konsollar), Charleston versiyonunda: P1 için 3 Altın Hareket ve P2 için 4 Altın Hareket ve ve her koç için 3 Altın Hareket vardır. (yalnızca uzak konsollar), Charleston yordamında: Altın Hareket 1 (P1): P2'nin arka ucu tokatlayarak sağa doğru uçuyor. Altın 1 ve 2 (P2) Hareket: Çapraz olarak sağa doğru bakarken sol elinizi göğsünüzün üzerine koyun. Altın Hareket 2 (P1) / Altın Hareket 3 (P2) (2014/''2016''/P2 için 2017): P2'nin P1'i yakalaması için ellerinizi kaldırın görünmez bir kement. Altın Hareket 3 (P1) / Altın Hareketi 4 (P2) / Altın Hareket 3 (Her ikisi) (' 'NOW''/''2018'' (yalnızca uzak konsollar) ): Bu rutinin son hamlesi: *'P1:' Ellerini kalçalarına koy. *'P2:' Sol elinizi sol kalçanıza koyun ve sağ elinizi kaldırın. Starshipsalt gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Starshipsalt gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Starshipsalt gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Starshipsalt gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Starshipsalt gm 2 p1 gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move 3 (P2)(2014/''2016''/''2017'' for P2) Starshipsalt gm 2 p1 gm 3 p2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move 3 (P2)(2014/''2016''/''2017'' for P2) in-game Starshipsalt gm 3 p1 gm 4 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 4 (P2) Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) Starshipsalt gm 3 p1 gm 4 p2.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 4 (P2) Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) in-game Sweat Mashup Sweat Mashup'ta 1 adet Gold Moves var: Gold Move: Ellerinizi aşağı ve yukarı çekin. (Ghostbusters (Sweat)) Ghostbustersswt gm 1.png|Gold Move Starshipsmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move oyun içinde Sweat Mashup has a Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 2014 that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Starships'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Fame'' *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Fame'' *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) GM *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Starships'' Party Master Mode has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Starships'' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Follow The Leader'/'Gentleman' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *Pin-Up Kick/Nice To Meet You/'Love Boat'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Troublemaker'/'Where Have You Been' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *African Swim/Princess/Emotion Overdose/Dream Doll *Where Are You?/Let Me Pass/Silent Fall/Party Lights *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'I Will Survive' *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star/Cyber Punch/Groovy Jerk/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *''Starships'' Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Starships'' *''DADDY ''(K-Pop) *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Gentleman'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''I Love It'' (Best of JD2014) *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Moskau'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) Dance Quest Classic *Pine Cone Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: Classic *The 2010s Were Banging *Royally Cool *Kawaii *Recommended For You *10 Years of Just Dance! *Just Dance Billboard! *Beats from the Far East *All About That Bass! *Easy Peasy Party *Hall of Fame *All Songs S-Z *Beats from the Far East * * S-Z *Princess Charleston *Dance Around The World *All Songs S-Z Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. *Cheery Jump *Cute Kicks *Girly Walk *Like A Flower *Losing My Mind (sometimes misspelled as Loosing My Mind) *Kawaii Up (sometimes misspelled as Kawai Up) *Modeling *Model Walk *Overpowered Mill *Rolling For You *Running Weird *Smart Lolita Trivia *YouTube videolarındaki yanıp sönen ışıklar arka planı sırasında çözünürlük azalır, çünkü renkli arka plan epilepsili kişilerin nöbet geçirmesine neden olabilir. Yükseltmek için, 480p veya daha yüksek olması gerekir. Galeri Game Files Starships cover generic.png|''Starships'' Starshipsalt cover generic.png|''Starships'' (Charleston) Starships mashup.png|''Starships'' (Sweat Mashup) Starships cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) Starships_cover_updated_albumcoach.png| album coach (2019 - 2020) (Classic) StarshipsALT cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Charleston) Starships Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background (Classic) Starships banner bkg.jpg| menu banner (Classic) starshipsalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Charleston) starships map bkg.png| map background (Classic) starshipsalt map bkg.png| map background (Charleston) starships cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) Starships1024.png| cover (Classic) starshipsalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Charleston) StarshipsALT_BC.jpg| cover (Charleston, Updated) StarshipsALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Charleston) Starshipsavatar.png|Avatar on (Classic) 116.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic) GOLDEN STARSHIPS.png|Golden avatar (Classic) DIAMOND STARSHIPS.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) 176 AVATAR.png|The monster s avatar on starshipsalt.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' (Charleston) GOLDEN STARSHIPSCHARLESTION.png|P1 s golden avatar (Charleston) DIAMOND STARSHIPSCHARLESTION.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Charleston) 1A47828F-EAB5-4364-8C24-8449B6F5CD42.png|Rabbid Avatar on pictos-sprite-starships.png|Pictograms (Classic) Starshipscharlestonpictograms.png|Pictograms (Charleston) In-Game Screenshots starshipsopener.png|''Starships'' on the menu starshipsmenu.png| routine selection screen Starships jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Starships_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic, Outdatad) Starships_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Outdatad) Starships_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Classic, Outdatad) Starships_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic, Updatad) Starships_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Updatad) Starships_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Classic, Updatad) Starships jd2016 menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic) Starships jd2016 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Starships jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Starships jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Starshipsalt_jd2016_menu.png|Charleston on the menu Starshipsalt_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2016_coach.png| coach selection screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen (Charleston) Starships2017Menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic) Starships2017Cover.png| loading screen (Classic) Starships_jd2017_coach.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Starships_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Starshipsalt_jd2017_menu.png|Charleston on the menu Starshipsalt_jd2017_load.png| loading screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2017_coach.png| coach selection screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen (Charleston) starships jd2018 menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic) starships jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) starships jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) starshipsalt jd2018 menu.png|Charleston on the menu starshipsalt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Charleston) starshipsalt jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston) Starships_jd2019_menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu (Classic) Starships_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Starships_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Starshipsalt_jd2019_menu.png|Charlesto on the menu Starshipsalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Charleston) Starshipsalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Charleston) jd2020starshipscoachscreen.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Promotional Images 553088 10151769168464711 1528889073 n.jpg|Teaser Starships jd2014 promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 ( ) Starships jd2014 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 ( ) Starships jd2014 promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 ( ) starships jdnow promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay ( ) Starships Beta Just Dance Now.jpg|Promotional picture for the older versions of Starshipscoach.png|Promotional coach 1 Starships #2.png|Promotional coach 2 (on the PAL boxart) Beta Elements StarshipsBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram (Classic) Others 01 Starships.jpg|Background 1530575 387322371403219 749977160 n.jpg|Dancemas ornament Reward4 (1).jpg|Uplay reward icon Betacp7.png|Comparison between the and versions of the Alternate Just-Dance-2014-Background-just-dance-the-game-35021010-1600-1367.jpg Starships in Uptown Funk.jpg|''Starships'' in Uptown Funk background StarshipsAward.jpg starships-californiagurls2020esrb.jpg|''Starships'' along with California Gurls in the ESRB summary of Just Dance 2020 Videos Official Music Video Nicki Minaj - Starships (Clean) Starships (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Starships - Gameplay Teaser (US) Starships - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Starships - Just Dance 2014 STARSHIP 5*Stars by Nicki Minaj -- JUST DANCE 2016 (UNLIMITED) Starships - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 Unlimited Starships 5 stars Starships - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Starships 'Charleston' Just Dance 2014 Starships Charleston Version 5 stars Xbox 360 Just Dance Now - Starships (Charleston) Starships (Alternate) - Nicki Minaj - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - Starships (Charleston version) - SUPERSTAR Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Starships - Alternate (Versão charleston) Starships (Charleston)- Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 Starships mash up 2 players 4 stars ps4 camera 'Party Master Mode' Just Dance 2014 - Starships (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - Starships Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) References Site Navigation es:Starships de:Starships en:Starships Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Nicki Minaj Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Party Master Mode Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Sweat Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:All Stars